randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Last Stall on the Left
"Last Stall on the Left" is the first episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It first aired on August 13, 2012 as a preview and received 0.59 million viewers. It officially premiered on September 17, 2012. Synopsis Freshman Randy Cunningham discovers the "NinjaNomicon," which reveals that he has been chosen to be Norrisville's newest Ninja. Armed with his power-packed Ninja Suit, he faces his first battle with McFist's monster Krackenstein, while juggling his new secret identity and being there for his best friend, Howard. Plot On the second day of school at Norrisville High, the overbearing English teacher, Mr. Bannister, orders his students to write a five-hundred-word paper about their summer break. Howard sneaks over to Randy and asks him if he can copy his work. Howard claims that they had the exact same summer and goes back to his desk after Mr. Bannister throws a shoe at him. Randy goes into a flashback of the summer... Their last summer did start out the same; at its beginning, Howard and Randy finished the video game ''Grave Puncher'' in seven days. They then finished the video game ''Grave Puncher II''. At last they finished ''Grave Puncher 3''. The day after, however, The Creep leaves a box, so Randy finds a box in his room. He opens the box and sees the NinjaNomicon which he throws to the side. He then finds a note in the box that reads, "You are the Ninja," and finds the Ninja Mask and puts it on. He is ready to run over to Howard's house and tell him, but then he finds another note that says, "You can't tell anyone." Back from the flashback, Randy realizes he just wrote that he was the Ninja all over his essay as Mr. Bannister starts collecting the papers. Randy quickly rips up his paper and hands the fragments to Mr. Bannister. As an excuse, he says that it represents the fleeting nature of summer; Bannister buys this and gives him a B. Later, Howard starts talking about how the Ninja hadn't shown up for the past two days. Randy comments that it doesn't really matter, but Howard states that they are his number one fans. Randy protests that it's not like the Ninja can just smoke-bomb on by for a "Meet-n-Greet," but then comes up with the idea to do just that. During lunch Randy goes to the bathroom. Howard then yells to Randy that he will eat his tater tots if Randy doesn't get out. Randy then smoke-bombs in as the Ninja. He shows off his sweet ninja moves to everybody. He is about to leave when Howard holds on to him and tells him to wait until Randy gets out of the bathroom. Hannibal McFist is at school with his wife in Principal Slimovitz's office, because his stepson Bash Johnson has been bullying people (including Bucky Hensletter) since the school year started. Hearing students running outside who are saying that the Ninja is in the cafeteria, Slimovitz runs out, and Bash takes the opportunity to escape. McFist runs out, calling on Viceroy to release the Krackenstein. The Krackenstein attacks the Ninja, who locks it in the bathroon after hearing the bell. Returning to class as Randy Cunningham, he suddenly remembers the NinjaNomicon. Using the excuse of having to go to the bathroom, he quickly returns home, directly to his room, to find the NinjaNomicon, and when opened, his mind is absorbed by the book, which tells him Randy takes this to mean that he himself is the "weapon" and that he simply needs to believe in himself. Afterwards, Randy cycles back to Norrisville High, only to be tripped in the hallway by Howard. Howard, ignoring him, tells Randy that he is not leaving until the ninja gets here, and then admits to Randy that he let the Krackenstein out of the bathroom stall so that the Ninja would show up. However, Randy manages to ditch Howard while they watch the Krackenstein causing chaos, which angers Howard. Randy, as the Ninja, smoke-bombs into the chaos to fight the Krackenstein, as the other students cheer him on. Randy then fights the Krackenstein for a while, and manages to temporarily subdue the Krackenstein, only for the Krackenstein to reveal a secret arm, which easily overpowers Randy. A confused Randy looks through his suit, and discovers his sword; he realizes that the Nomicon meant for him to believe in the literal weapon that was actually inside the suit, admitting that that makes way more sense. Randy then easily defeats the Krackenstein via dismembering it. Later, Randy returns to Howard to tell him that he's figured out Randy's secret. Randy tells them that he's so glad and that he was dying to tell them, and changes into the ninja in front of them. However, Howard actually thought that Randy was sneaking off to have the bathrooms all to himself. When Howard realize that Randy is actually the Ninja, Howard is overjoyed. Randy then tells them that they can't tell anyone, which disappoints Howard. Randy then smoke-bombs them both away, causing Howard to say that the smoke-bomb smells like farts. Randy says that they'll get used to it. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *Hannibal McFist *Willem Viceroy *Krackenstein Secondary characters *Bash Johnson *Bucky Hensletter *Marci McFist *The Sorcerer *Principal Slimovitz *Mr. Bannister *The Creep Background characters *Cass Simonson *Cynthia *Doug Jaminski *Doug *Mike Moe *S. Renisewn *Nameless Blond Boy with White Shirt *Nameless Boy with Black Shirt *Nameless Boy with Blue-Green Shirt *Nameless Boy with Glasses and Blue Shirt *Nameless Boy with Red Hoodie *Nameless Boy with Red Shirt *Nameless Girl with Big Eyelashes *Nameless Girl with Blue Sweater *Nameless Girl with Dark Red Hair *Nameless Girl with Green Shirt *Nameless Girl with Lavender Hair *Nameless Girl with Mauve Dress *Nameless Girl with Red Shirt Trivia *This episode marks the series premiere. *This episode sets up Randy and Howard's love of Grave Puncher. *A strange message appears at the bottom of the Nomicon page, saying "A wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your (blank)." This might be foreshadowing something in a future episode. *The Sorcerer's Rat has an early appearance in this episode when Randy falls down the stairs. In the next episode, "Got Stank," the rat will meet the Sorcerer. *Howard is the first person in the show to find out that Randy is the Ninja. Transcript 101 101 Category:Season Premier Category:Pilot Episode Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1